Day Job
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Set a few years after the war with Galaxia. Life is returning to normal for the Sailor Scouts. But even magical heros need to pay rent. This is a story about Haruka Tenoh and an office romance.
1. Chapter 1

**dAY jOB**

**WARNING: **THIS IS A LESBIAN STORY. THERE IS SOME SEXUAL DIALOUGE, MEANING AND HUMOR. PLEASE USE YOUR DISCRETION. AND i HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.

**Day Job**

**Chapter One: Meet me at the Track**

**Toyota Racing was a company that was famous. In the last six years they had won every event they had entered. The newspapers said it was because of their excellent team. The television reported it was their deep pockets and access to the best new technology. **

**But if one was on the inside; they knew it was none of these factors. It wasn't money or team spirit that made Toyota Racing unbeatable. It was two women. And I am one of them. My name is Sara Rogers; but in Japan I am known as Raiden; the name for their Thunder God. That's because the engines I design sound like thunder on the track. It's a unique sound; once you've heard a Raiden engine handled by a TR driver; you don't forget it.**

**I said there were two women responsible. The second one is a woman I have never met in my life. Even though I have worked in the Tokyo office of Research and Design, for eight years. I have yet to meet the holder of the second name on the designs. And no one I talk to will tell me about her, I am assuming it's a woman. The name is written in female Kanji, I doubt a man would have a name of Tenoh Haruka. But then again, I've never known a man to drive like this Tenoh. Her stats are mind-boggling. They are better than most F-1 drivers; and she doesn't even race. **

**I decided a week ago that I would meet this mysterious Tenoh Haruka. Anyone who could drive like she could; I had to meet. Besides, she was co-signing everything with my name on it. That wasn't something I took lightly. So I made it a point to find out everything I could about this other woman. **

**And that's where I was now. I was sitting behind my computer during the lunch hour. People knew I worked through lunch; so they left me alone. I was glaring at the blinking cursor on my screen. The Japanese characters asked me, very politely, to enter my login name and password. It had been asking me politely to do that for the last 10 minutes. Each attempt was a failure. **

**There wasn't much info in the public files. Just the basic drabble you found in the newspapers or sports magazines. But I was after something more; a lot more. So I was breaking the law and hacking the company's computer files. Most of her files were locked up in a high security clearance I didn't have. But then again, I hadn't become an design superstar in Japan because I was pretty. Because let's face it, I am not THAT pretty. I was a genius. I was a bona fide card carrying genius. And that meant I could easily hack the computer and get whatever I wanted. But the truth be told; I was doing my level-best NOT to hack the system. I didn't want to lose my job; I loved this company and I loved being in Japan. The last thing I wanted was to destroy my career out of curiosity. If her information was so highly protected it was for a reason. **

**Perhaps she was in Witness Protection or something like that. **

**I continued to glare at the computer. Even with the knock at my door. I spoke in Japanese, "Come in." **

**Looking up I saw one of my assistants in the doorway. She bowed quickly and entered. Quietly, without a fuss, she put an envelope on my desk, walked backward out the door and bowed before shutting it. **

**I stared at the envelope. It was a beautiful cream color; the paper was expensive and the fine details of the subtle artwork were hand-done. I kept looking at it. This was a very expensive envelope; which meant one of two things. It was either an invitation to the Annual Royal Ball; to which I regularly attended. Or it was a very wealthy man's invitation to dinner; which I never accepted. **

**After a few minutes, I snatched the card from my desk and looked at the front. My nickname was written in elegant Japanese script. It wasn't an invite to any of the two usual things; most men didn't call me Raiden and the Emperor of Japan, sure as hell didn't call me that. **

**I took out the single sheet of heavy, luxury paper. The characters were precise, feminine and direct but polite. I got a sense from this letter that the writer was a confident, powerful, and very charismatic. I was so wrapped up in analyzing the writing that I missed the message. I had to read it twice more before it sank in. **

_**To Raiden, **_

_**It is time we met, rival. I have always wondered about the woman that co-signs my designs. Anyone with a mind like yours must be a brilliant star in this crowded universe of ours. I have studied your shine from afar for years; let us finally meet face to face. Let us see if your shine is really as bright as it seems. **_

_**If you are ready to meet; I am at the Test Track all week. Security has been alerted of your coming. I am looking forward to putting a face to the famous name. **_

_**Tenoh**_

**I sat in my desk chair and couldn't breathe for a moment. It was one of the oddest yet one of the most interesting letters I had ever received. But more than anything I was scared. She wanted to meet me; but not from a distance; she wanted to meet up close and personally. **

**I hated that idea. **

**As I said, I am not famous because of my looks. I worked extremely hard on being fit and a healthy size. It took six days at the gym with two hours a session of hard sweat and intense training each session. I was very strict on my diet so I didn't eat out and I didn't cook much. But even the hard work; the intense training and the careful eating couldn't change my face or my personality. **

**I was short by American standards at just over five feet four inches. I weighed in at a muscled 120 lbs. And despite my attention to my skin and hair; I was not blonde or blue eyed. I was a dark, coffee-coloured brunette with sea-green eyes. **

**I dressed well; in fine fashions, because I could afford it. I lived well, in a spacious house, because, again, I could afford it. Despite the fine clothes and big house, I was often alone. I was not a social creature and found it difficult to attend parties.**

**Setting the letter aside, I turned my chair and looked out the large bay of windows. I was high above the crowds; on the 45****th**** floor of Toyota Design. I had worked very hard to get to this lofty place. I had given up a lot of things to be here. My family hadn't seen me in years; they refused to come to Japan and I was often working over the holidays. My boss had family and needed to have the work done; so I did it. **

**I had been asked to dinner by many a millionaire; but none of them appealed to me. I had never found a man that appealed. Truth be told, I was so intense about first my studies and then my career, that I hadn't bothered to look for a relationship. I seriously doubted if I ever would find a good relationship; I was too old now. I was twenty-five years old. In my family, if you reached that age, and were unwed and childless, you typically stayed that way. My sister had married no later than twenty-one and both of them had two children a-piece. **

**Looking back at the letter, I frowned at it. It was an invitation to meet the one woman I had wanted to get to know. The mysterious woman I had almost hacked the system to find. Sitting forward in a quick motion I pressed SEC on my phone. One of my assistant's voices came across in a polite, attentive inquiry. **

"**I am going out for the day; if anyone needs my, my cell phone is on." **

"**Enjoy your day." **

**I never left the office before seven in the evening. It was currently just past one in the afternoon. I doubted anyone would mind if I left early, just this once. My assistant had requested a car and driver; it sat waiting for me as I left the building. The driver held my door and gave a small bow as I stepped into the car. **

"**The Test Track," I told him. **

"**Hai," He bowed, shut the door and the car pulled away a moment later. **

**I sat back and watched the mass of buildings flood by. Tokyo was busy, crowded and yet one of my favourite cities in the world. I loved Japan and I loved Tokyo. It was like I had found my paradise in this jungle of technology and high-speed life. As I watched it all whip by I felt that familiar pang of loneliness. Despite being rich, successful and famous, I was lonely. I had no one waiting at home for me. No one was expecting me later. There was no company coming over; no friends to meet up with. **

**When the boss went out and asked me to come along, I went. They expected it. I would sit and talk to his wife; talk to his friends and partake in the expected frivolity. But if left to my own devices, I never went out, never hung with office people. **

**I sighed and closed my eyes as the past roared over my mind. **

**As a child I had been teased a lot. I had been bullied and often the butt of a joke. I had been a chunky kid and it didn't help that I was smarter than my classmates. My parents had figured it out early on; and had arranged with the school to give me advanced material. The school had been happy to help once the state had kicked in extra money. Turns out that having a recognized advanced student meant more money for the school the child attended. **

**I had been given work above and beyond my classmates; and as a result, I was mercilessly teased and bullied. Often I would cry myself to sleep at night. I went on crash diets at a young age but could never get small enough. It got so bad I was classified as having an eating disorder. I was afraid to eat and did everything I could to avoid food. **

**It wasn't until I was in university at the age of 13 that I found a friend. Her name was Monica. She was in her third year of design engineering and had noticed me floundering in the social department. Monica had taught me about healthy eating and exercise. She and I would often go to the gym and work out together. It was through her coaching and the kind advice from experts that I learned I wasn't fat, I was muscular. As Monica put it, I was made of muscle. And after training for a year or two, I realized she was right. I had slimmed down; shaped up and was stronger than most women. But it took hard work and focus. And I loved it. It was a challenge, finally a real challenge. School was easy, like breathing. But this...this was hard. So I devoted myself to learning as much as I could about it. Once I had my degree in art, as my family insisted, I took another degree in Nutrition and Health. And a third and final degree in Advanced Engineering and Design. I specialized in elite cars. **

**I had done all this in six years. Once I graduated for the third and final time, I was offered a job by Tokyo Racing as head of their R and R department. And that is how I ended up here. **

**The car stopped and I opened my eyes. A moment later my driver opened the door and I stepped out. I didn't need direction. I knew my way around. I followed the sound of one of my engines at work. **

**The inner path to the track was empty and blank; no color or personality. I walked through the endless corridors of fluorescent light and eventually came out at the track. There were two security guards; who stopped me and asked for ID. I showed them my company badge. They allowed me to pass. Stepping out into the warm sunshine, I was relieved. I had a touch of claustrophobia. **

**There was a single team trailer and tent set up. People were working and talking and there was a buzz of activity. A few people turned and stared as I walked up to the team tent. **

"**Hello?"**

**The team manger looked down; he scowled before recognizing me. Then he grinned and helped me up into the observation booth. **

**The man was Tex Rhodey. An American from Texas with a big mouth, big personality and years of experience. He was feisty, hot-tempered and had no trouble telling you where to shove it. **

**But he was also very kind to me. **

"**What brings you here, Raiden?" He asked**

"**I wanted to see the new engine." Which was partially true. I sat watching the read-outs on the screens. The engine was performing as expected. "You're driving is being conservative." I commented.**

**He snorted, "I had to argue it into her."**

"**Why?"**

"**She wanted to red-line it from the start." **

**I motioned for a set of headphones. "Can I reach her on this?"**

"**Yes, why?" Tex frowned at me for a moment, "You're not going to red-line it are you?" **

"**I designed the engine, Tex. I need to know if can do what I made to do." I opened the radio, "Tenoh, this is Raiden, red-line the engine. I need to get more readings."**

"**Right." The voice was oddly male for a woman. It was strong, and yet gentle. **

**A few minutes later, Tenoh pushed the car into the Red Zone. The engine wasn't even reading as red-line. I smiled slightly. I had designed the engine to withstand speeds in excess of 400 km/h. Most race cars topped out at 350. The engine was tough, light weight and rugged. It could go for hours without overheating or blowing out. **

"**Amazing." Tenoh's voice came across the headphones. "I'm at 350 and it's not even flashing." **

**Tex's voice came through, "Ease off, Tenoh. The engine may be tough as hell, but the car isn't. Reign it in and let's call it a day." **

"**Why? It's still early." **

"**Because we've been at this since 5 am and its Friday; I want to get home before rush hour." **

"**Fine," Tenoh sighed, "I'll pit." **

**It took a few laps before she could safely pit the car. Tex helped me down from the booth and we crossed to the car. I stood back as the team did their job and a moment later, the driver, Tenoh climbed from her car. She was taller then I had expected; and had an incredible body. Despite the helmet and uniform, you knew she was a woman. A figure like that was impossible to miss. **

**She pulled off her gloves revealing long, tapered fingers. The helmet slid off in a swift motion. Her blond hair was sandy color and fell in casual waves around her head. Her hair was short; above the ears, but it suited her. She ran a casual hand through it. Her dark green eyes were focused and intense as she looked at the car. She stood with the helmet under one arm and put her gloves inside. **

"**So?" Tex walked up to Tenoh, "You look disappointed." **

"**No, I just wish the car could handle the speed better." **

"**It did fine." Tex put a hand on the car, "You just drive too hard." **

**Tenoh snorted at him and shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow." **

"**No, you won't. It's an off weekend." **

**Tenoh frowned for a moment. "Why is that?"**

"**Your girlfriend said so." Tex gave her a smile, "She can be very pushy you know." **

**Tenoh nodded, "I know." **

"**She said that you haven't been home for a full weekend in months. She asked me to remind you about a wedding." **

**Tenoh's eyes widened, "Damn, that's right!" **

"**Who's getting married that you'd blow off work?" Tex asked.**

"**A friend." Was the cool response Tenoh gave. **

"**Must be one hell of a friend." Tex was called away by one of the team members. **

**Tenoh bent over the driver's side of the car; I couldn't help but notice the way the suit fit over her backside. She had a wonderful body. **

"**Enjoying the view?" She asked coolly, straightening up and looking me over.**

"**I was admiring you, yes." I was honest.**

**She smiled and crossed her arms in a lazy way, "Like girls do you?"**

**I shrugged, "I can appreciate the hard work it takes to look good." **

**That wasn't the response she was expecting and it showed. She eyed me more closely and frowned. "You're not a fan are you?"**

"**No, I'm-" I was cut off by a high pitched squeal of joy. A moment later a blonde blur ran past me and into Haruka. **

"**I was told you're coming to the wedding!" The blonde bubble gushed happily. She grabbed Haruka's arm and jumped up and down a few times. "Michiru told me you're coming." **

"**I wouldn't miss it for anything." Haurka told her warmly, her voice taking on a romantic note as she continued. "Besides, it's not every day my kitten gets married."**

**The blonde girl's cheeks turned bright red. "Why do you always tease me?" **

"**Because I like to tease you." Haruak smiled at her.**

**I watched the exchange and longed for someone to smile like that at me. I wished I had someone to grab onto and hold close. I longed to hear a soft voice tell me I was special to them.**

**Haruka looked at me. I forced myself to shake the thoughts off. She was watching me closely. I regained my composure and forced a smile. **

"**It was nice watching you drive. Thank you." Managed a bow and turned to go. I saw several other women waiting by the track entrance. They were all beautiful in their own way. **

"**Wait, I never got your name."**

"**Why does my name matter?" I asked, looking back at her. **

**Tenoh gave me wicked, teasing smile. "I like to get to know my fans personally." **

**I smiled back at her, I could play along. "But I'm not a fan." **

**I gave her a wink and walked off. She watched me until I disappeared. It wasn't until I reached my car and was driving way, that I realized what I had done. What had possessed me to wink at her? I never winked at people. **

**A moment later my cell phone rang. It was one of my assistants. "Yes?"**

"**You're needed at the office." **

**I kept the sigh to myself. "I'll be right there." I instructed my driver to take me back to the office.**

**It was passed midnight by the time I arrived home. The house was empty, quiet and dark. I turned on only enough lights to get me to my bedroom. It was one of four rooms in the house. I shut off the lights, shed my clothes and fell into bed. I was asleep a moment later.**

**A WEEK LATER**

**It wasn't until a week later that I met Haruka Tenoh again. The company was celebrating the launch of our newest engine. Pre-sales had massively exceeded the target; racing sponsors were begging for the engine and the company wanted to thank my team and I. **

**I had hidden in my office for as long as I could. My boss came in and had to haul me out. He held talked about how I should be happy and proud of the success. And then he told me I had to give a speech. I felt sick. **

**He led me to the party and up onto a raised platform. He called for silence and eventually got it.**

"**Welcome everyone. As you know we are starting the party here and then moving it to Mokado's at 7pm. But more importantly, I have the heart of this team, Miss Sara Rogers, better known to most of you as Raiden. She has a few words for all of you." **

**He stepped aside and waved me up to the microphone. I nearly fainted. My heart was slamming in my chest, my breathing was rapid. I could feel my throat closing as I struggled for air. Somehow I managed to make it to the microphone. I was scared out of my mind. **

**In that instant I forgot how to speak Japanese, how to think and how to breathe. But I couldn't pass out; it would embarrass my boss, he'd lose face. I couldn't do that to him. I forced a breath into my lungs and opened my mouth. That's when I spotted a tall blonde man. I looked again and realized it was Tenoh. She was watching me with an intensity that was oddly calming. Our eyes met and she winked at me. For some reason I was relieved by it and relaxed enough to speak.**

**I have no idea what I said; but it must have been wonderful. Because when I bowed and stepped back, there was applause. I stepped off the stage and escaped to my office again. Someone had brought in cake and champagne. I gently put both items aside and sat down. I didn't eat cake or drink champagne. **

**I rolled my head back against the chair head-rest. The soft leather welcomed me. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly and deeply for a few minutes. My heart calmed to its normal pace and I was relaxed again. My mind kept flashing on Tenoh and the wink she'd given me. I felt myself smile and that shocked me. Why was I smiling? **

**A single knock alerted me to company; the door opened and closed a moment later. I sat up, surprised. People didn't enter without permission. I was even more surprised at the company. **

"**We're going to dinner." **

**I gaped at Tenoh, "Excuse me?"**

"**I said, we're going to dinner." **

"**What makes you think I am going with you?"**

"**Because, I asked you." **

"**And..." I waved a hand, "That means I am automatically going to agree?"**

"**Normally, yes." **

**I sat there, staring at the woman. She was dressed in a tailored suit made of gold linen. It was beautifully crafted and accented her figure well. She managed to look just a touch tomboy-ish and it was actually appealing on her. **

"**Sorry to burst your bubble, but no." **

**She blinked her dark green eyes a few times. "You're saying no?"**

"**That's right."**

**I sat in my chair and told myself she wasn't attractive; and that there was no voice in my head, yelling at me to say yes. Instead, I focused on the fact that she had invaded my space. But oddly enough, I was happy she had.**

**Tenoh came forward, leaning her hands on my desk and closing the gap between us. I didn't back up. I just stopped breathing; she smelled great. And up close, her hair was more a golden blonde; her dark eyes more intense. **

"**You don't really mean that." It was a statement. **

"**I..."**

**My words failed as I noticed the top couple buttons of her blouse was open. It gave a flash of skin and that was enough to stall my brain. I was shocked. I never in my life had been so dumbfounded by a person before.**

**Haruka leaned in a little closer and gently tipped my chin up. Her fingers were warm, strong and very real. I stared into her face and she smiled at me. **

"**I didn't think you meant it." **

"**But you have a girlfriend." **

"**I know. But for some reason, I can't stop thinking about you. It's been driving me nuts this past week. I can't explain it, but I need to be around you." **

**No one had ever said anything like that to me before. I couldn't speak. The warmth from her hand; the firm touch of her fingers; it was almost too much and I loved it.**

"**Okay." I breathed. "I'll go out with you." **

**She smiled and it made my heart flip over in my chest. "Good. Let's go." **

"**What? Now?" I remembered the party; the boss would see me. The shame of it snapped me out of my daze. "We can't be seen together. It would torpedo my career." **

"**Relax, if anyone asks, we had a business dinner. We are co-designers on this project."**

"**And we've never met before now." **

"**So?" She asked me, letting go of my chin and stepping back. I resisted the urge to admit I was disappointed. **

"**So, how do I explain our sudden dinner and so forth?"**

**She gave me a devilish grin and it made me quiver. "You think it's going to be more then dinner?" She gave me a sly look, "You come off all shy but really you're not. You want me."**

**I shook my head. Partially to keep from saying something stupid, like yes I do. And also to shake off the growing sense of need. **

"**Look," I stood up, "I'll have dinner with you because I wanted to meet you. But not because this is a date, get it?" **

"**You really don't want to admit you like me do you?"**

"**I don't like you." Which was a lie; I did like her. Too much in fact, way too much and the scariest part, I wasn't bothered by it. "Let's understand something here, you have a girlfriend. I have my career. We don't need to make it romantic." **

**She was watching me closely, "You must be incredibly lonely." **

**I was shocked by her words; never mind the fact she was accurate. "It's bad enough you're asking me out, and we aren't even on a first name basis. You have no-"**

**She moved like the wind, so fast I couldn't see it. But suddenly she was kissing me and I was frozen. I was pressed against her body; her arms were strong. She held me easily and firmly in place. I tried to ignore the flash of desire in my body. Her body felt so good against mine.**

**A moment later, Tenoh stepped back. "My name's Haruka. And you're Sara." She gave me a lazy smile, still holding me to her body. "There, now we're on a first name basis." **

**I was stunned, "You really don't follow decorum do you?"**

"**No." She still held me tight to her body. "Now, let's go to dinner." **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: There are sexual situations in this story; read at your discretion. Be responsible for what you read.**

**DAY JOB**

**CHAPTER TWO: TWO WEEKS' VACATION**

Thunder and lightning shook the bustling city of Tokyo, Japan. Thick grey clouds sat fat and low over the buildings. It was if the skyscrapers had ripped open the clouds and the rain would never stop. Lightening whipped wildly, slashing blinding lines across the gloom. The thunder shook the sky; the ground quivered in response.

Raiden stared out at the storm and had to admire it. In the six years she'd been in Japan, there had never been such a storm.

The warm interior of the restaurant was suddenly busy with people. Not that she noticed. Her mind was preoccupied with the storm. Her concentration of nature was disrupted by the scent of the wind. She frowned and looked over. Haruka gracefully sat in the chair across from her. Looking up, the blonde woman paused.

"Was I gone too long?"

Raiden shook her head, "Not at all. I was just..."She trailed off, "Looks like we just missed the downpour."

"Yes." Haruka observed the storm for a moment. She looked back at Raiden. "Ready to order?"

Raiden had been dreading that question. She didn't want to eat with this woman; she was so muddled in her thoughts, it was hard to breathe.

"Whatever you're having." Raiden muttered, absently sipping at her water.

Haruka placed their order. The waiter left; the blonde reached across the table. Her warm hand resting on top of Raiden's. Raiden jumped and looked down; she met those dark green eyes and frowned again.

"You really are tense." Haruka shook her head and sat back, withdrawing her hand.

Raiden slid her hands under the table. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"I'd like you to enjoy yourself." Haruka picked up her water glass. "You seem to be quarrelling with yourself.

Raiden glared at her, clenching her fists. "I am not."

"Fine." Haurka gazed out the window again. "I wonder how long the storm will last."

Raiden didn't comment; just glared at the woman for a moment. "Why did you really ask me out to dinner?"

Haruka sighed, "I need a reason other than then the one I gave you?"

"Yes."

The blonde set down her water glass and stared very steadily at Raiden. Their gazes locked. After several long minutes, Haruka shook her head, ending the staring contest. "You know, I guess this was a bad idea." She stood up and looked down at Raiden. "I had hoped you would relax enough to enjoy yourself for once."

"I do enjoy my-"

"No, you don't." Haruka cut her off sharply, "You're so busy trying to be perfect, you don't even like yourself."

Raiden opened her mouth, but Haruka silenced her again.

"Tell me honestly, do you want to have dinner with me?"

Raiden sat quietly; her mind was screaming YES but she was unable to speak. She was so muddled.

Haruka's eyes darkened at the continued silence. "Then I'll leave you alone."

With that, the blonde turned and gracefully swept towards the door. Raiden cursed softly and rushed from her chair. She caught up to Haruka just outside the door. Damn the woman was fast! Cold damp air chilled through Raiden. Heavy rain soaked her in moments. She could barely see through the sheets of rain; the thunder deafened her.

"WAIT!" Raiden grabbed Haruka's arm; it was solid under her hand. "Wait, please."

Haurka stopped walking but didn't turn around. Raiden was shaking from the cold; rain dripped into her eyes, she refused to think it was tears. Gently she turned the other woman to face her. Rain soaked them both; but somehow Haruka managed to look devastating beautiful.

"Okay, okay. You're right, I don't like who I am. I hate being in my own company and yes, I want to have dinner with you. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

Haruka didn't say a word; just stared at her.

"I don't understand what I am feeling, okay?" Raiden rushed on, "I've never been so aware of another person, I've never been so consumed before. "She stopped and put her other hand to Haruka's cheek. Her skin was so warm, despite the cold rain. "Please, let's try again."

"Why?" Haurka asked lightly. "Why should I?"

"Because," Raiden had to stop and think for a minute. Why should Haurka give her a second chance? No one had ever asked her that before. Bu then again, Raiden had never chased after a date before either.

"Because, I don't know." Raiden admitted carefully. "I don't know what I am doing. I've never dated before. I've never cared about someone. And I don't know now to make things okay."

Haruka's face softened just a little. "You care about me?"

Raiden hesitated a second, "I think so. I mean..."She stopped and to take a breath, "Yes, I do. I don't know what that means, or where this might end up, but I know I care."

Haruka smiled just a little, she wrapped her warm hand over Raiden's cold one. Turning her head, she kissed her lips to Raiden's palm.

It was like fire through her blood. Raiden's head clouded up, her heart raced in her chcest. There wasn't enough air for her to breathe or think. And yet she had one very clear thought in her mind. Kiss me again.

Haruka dropped her hand and smiled a little bigger. "You're going to freeze, let's get you inside." They started back to the restaurant.

Raiden hesitated. Haruka looked back, her smile fading. "I'd rather we go to my place."

The smile returned as her eyes sparkled. "From shy and coy to playful. How interesting."

"No, no. It's just that no one will see us there. I am nervous, that's all."

Haruka didn't argue with her. "We'll take my car."

"The leather seats will be ruined." Raiden protested; but Haruka didn't listen.

A few minutes later, they were driving through the water logged streets of Tokyo. Raiden gave her directions and Haruka drove.

They arrived at her home. Raiden sat in the car for a moment; letting the heat melt her cold hands. "You called home earlier; perhaps you shouldn't stay too long."

Haruka glanced at her, "They aren't expecting me for a while."

Raiden stared at her house through the thick sheets of rain. She'd never had company before.

"Raiden, look, perhaps-"

"It's Sara."

Haruka paused, "What?"

"My name, is Sara." Raiden looked at the other woman. "You might as well use my real name. Raiden is just...what everyone else calls me."

Haruka smiled at her then; lifting a hand to caress Sara's face. She ran her hands through the wet hair, staring deep into her eyes. "Sara."

A shiver went down her body. No one had ever made her name sound so beautiful before. Without thought; she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Haruka's. Her body shook with things she'd never felt before. Her blood was hot in her veins as her heart raced and her head swirled. Her hands touched the damp cloth of Haruka's suit; she could feel the swell of her curves. She reached for more; caressing and touching.

Sara was surprised at the desire that drove her. She'd never felt like this in her life. It was almost maddening and yet she was in control. Starving deep within herself and yet fully content with the moment. Whatever this was, she liked it.

"Sara," Haruka whispered.

"Yes?"

"I want to do this, I really do." Haruka gently broke the kiss and held Sara's face in her hands. "But I have to be sure that you do too."

"Of course I do." Sara protested. Her foggy thoughts couldn't really understand the words. But her body wanted this and that was enough for her.

"And what about tomorrow?" Haruka asked. "When we go to work tomorrow? Will you still want me?"

The questions were too complex; she had trouble just focusing on the voice. All she wanted as the lush blonde to kiss her and never stop.

"Ummm, can you repeat the questions?" Sara asked.

Haruka sighed, putting more space between them. "I asked if you could still respect me in the morning."

"Oh," Sara's mind was clearing the longer they were apart. "I don't see why not."

"Could you still talk to me with other people around?" Haruka's face was serious.

"Why all the questions?" Sara asked, her desire quickly turning to familiar anger. "Am I that bad? Do I kiss that badly?" Anger warmed through and her mind cleared instantly. "It figures, the one time I let myself go. The one time! I should have realized it." Grabbing the door handle she threw the door open and got out. "You want to know if I'll talk to you tomorrow? Probably not, because I'm never going to forgive you!"

The door slammed shut and she ran into the house. Tears burned as her chest ached. She didn't even make it to the stairs before falling to her knees and weeping. Pressing her hands into her face she curled into a ball on the floor.

**

The following day; the storm had broken. The gray heavy clouds still lingered, threatening to break open at the slightest nudge.

Raiden was at work earlier then was even normal for her. She sat behind her desk; glaring at the sky and trying to forget last night. She had come in hours ago and most of her work was completed. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet. She'd have to ask her boss for more work. The idea was followed by an unfamiliar reluctance. She worked enough as it was. Besides...she told herself, no one's going to be here today. It was the day after a huge party; the boss normally gave the executive staff the day off. Chances were, he was going to be here for only an hour. She didn't want to face him.

Raiden had stopped crying and lay on her floor for a while. Listening to the storm until it was silent. She had no idea what time it was. But she'd picked herself up off the floor and done the only thing she could. She'd fallen into her routine and arrived at work well before sunrise.

Absently she pressed the button for her Assistant. But it went unanswered. Raiden frowned only to realize the two ladies wouldn't be in yet. No one was here yet. Sighing, she left a message for her boss; she was working from home and left the office.

There was no private car this morning. No that she needed or wanted one; she was far to restless and on edge to sit. She walked instead. The crowds of Tokyo were a welcoming pressure around her. She wandered mindlessly. Her thoughts were disjointed; she felt lost in her own mind.

The only clear idea she could follow. She had been really angry. And she wasn't sure if it was justified. Haruka had been looking out for her; even respecting her. Raiden shouldn't have gotten so angry. But still, it hurt that Haruka had pulled away. And yet....

Raiden realized that she was in the wrong. The questions were good ones. Haruka had been thinking for both of them and for her career.

Coming to a stop, Raiden decided she had to apologize. She had to find the proper way to make amends. Lifting her head she tried to locat the nearest shopping outlet. Stepping inside; she shivered at the warmth; rubbing her hands together she started searching for the appropriate gift.

It was past noon, Raiden was sitting down for lunch when her cell phone rang. She picked up. It was the office. They needed her signature on something important. She finished up and gathered her bags. Leaving the mall she waved down a taxi and headed to the office.

Her assistant was waiting beside the door to Raiden's office. She eyed the bags but didn't say anything. Raiden opened her office and set the bags on the couch.

"Let's see."

Her assistant handed over the folder. Raiden sat down and started reading it over.

"Roger-san?"

Raiden looked up. It was her second assistant. "Hai?"

"Morimoto-san has asked to see you for a moment."

"Of course." Raiden signed the last page and handed it to her first assistant. She left the office and went down the hall to her boss' office.

She knocked. He called for her to enter. She opened the door and bowed before stepping in and closing the door.

"Roger-san, please sit down."

Raiden sat down and didn't know what to expect.

Two hours later she exited the office and returned to her own. She was took a few minutes and reflected on the meeting she had just left. He hadn't been upset with her taking the day off. In fact he'd practically insisted she take a week. He'd made it very clear that employees had to take two week holidays each year. And she hadn't taken any holidays since she started.

Raiden had never been asked to take a holiday; she'd never been offered a paid resort vacation before. But her boss had handed her a voucher for a prepaid two-week vacation. It was in a lush location; surrounded by mountains, rivers and some of the best hot springs in Japan.

She drew in a breath and realized she still had to apologize to Haruka. Putting the voucher in her pocket, she gathered up the bags and left. Her assistant had ordered a car and it was waiting.

"Tenoh Haruka's residence." She put her bags in and climbed in with them. The car pulled away. She didn't know Haruka's address; but obviously the driver did. Raiden busied herself with compiling the beautifully wrapped gifts into one fine, cloth bag that was had painted with a forest and river scene. Once that was done; she sat back and relaxed.

She watched the busy city until it disappeared. The neighbourhood was a normal, middle-class place. The houses were squished in between towering apartment buildings. The narrow roads were crowded with people and bicycles. The driver finally stopped at a fairly large yellow house with trees and flowers around it. It was nicer than the average house in this area. A single car sat in the drive way and a bicycle was resting against the side of the house.

The iron fence around the house was covered in ivory. The entry gates were open. Pressed into the wall was a sign in Kanji, identifying this as Tenoh-Kaihou house followed by the address.

The driver stopped in front of the gate; a moment later her door opened and he stepped aside. Raiden got clutching her single bag. She walked up to the door and drew in a deep breath. She was nervous. Her ears were ringing and she was sweating despite the cool weather. She had to swallow a few times before she could ring the bell.

A moment later she heard the door open. Her breath caught at the sight of Haruka in a gold silk bathrobe. Her hair was damp from the shower; tousled around her head. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She stood quietly, not sure what to do.

Raiden let out a sharp breath, holding out the bag she bowed deeply. "I am sorry." She said carefully. "I...I was wrong to be angry with you." As she spoke, Raiden resigned herself to Haruka not speaking to her again. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I spoke out of turn."

Haruka took a deep breath, accepting the bag. "Did you buy out the store?"

Raiden smiled softly at her, "Pretty much."

"Come in." Haruka said quickly, stepping aside to let her in.

Hesitation made her feet slow as she crossed the threshold. The entrance was clean, tidy and simply decorated. On the near wall there was a print of an angry storm. The work was oddly beautiful and haunting.

A woven mat was at the base of the step into the house. Beside it was a small rack for shoes, there was only one pair of shoes on it.

Raiden turned, she gasped as Haruka kissed her suddenly. The force of it staggered her until she hit the wall. The kiss continued and she was lost in the waves of delightful pleasure. Hands moved along her body and suddenly it stopped. Just as quickly as it had started.

"What...?" She whispered, "Why did you stop?"

"I can't trust myself to only kiss you." Haruka whispered softly, caressing a hand down her cheek. "And I don't think we have time for what I want."

Raiden's face was flushed; she was breathing too fast. "Sure we do."

Haruka laughed gently, "I don't want you to get fired for spending the day with me."

"I won't." Raiden was struggling to think straight. The scent of the woman was intoxicating. "I've been put on two weeks' vacation."

Haruka kissed her neck and let her hand draw down Raiden's arms. "Tempting."

Raiden's mind cleared as she heard a door close nearby, "Your girlfriend!"

"She's out of town for the next few weeks on a business trip to the United States."

Raiden laughed as Haruka's swift hands explored her body. "That's convenient for you."

"And dangerous," Haruka whispered, her lips caressing Raiden's ear.

"Oh?"

"There's nothing to stop me from giving in to the desire to have you to myself."

Raiden resisted the urge to giggle as she blushed. "Except that I am going out of town for two weeks."

She could feel Haruka frown, the blonde stepped away. They were only inches apart now. "What do you mean, going away?"

"The boss gave me a pre-paid vacation; he figured it was the only way to get me to leave."

Haruka leaned in again; her dark green eyes were full of mysterious light. "Then I am going to have to follow you."

Raiden laughed gently, "Or you could just come with me."

Haruka kissed her again, "I'll meet you there."

"I was going to leave tonight. Can you be there tomorrow?"

"What's the address?" Haruka stood back from her, smoothing a hand through her damp hair. Raiden smoothed her clothes and tried to shake off the haze of desire. Taking a deep breath, she felt better and was able to take out the voucher from her pocket.

Haruka took it and studied the address, "I am familiar with the location. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"That seems like forever." Raiden reached out and gently touched the blonde's cheek. Her hand trembled, Haruka nuzzled her hand. "God, I can't help myself around you."

Haruka gave her a seductive smile, "I know the feeling." Gently she kissed Raiden's palm and kissed her way up her arm. "Better leave now or you won't be allowed out of bed for two weeks."

Raiden chuckled softly as she shivered from the kisses. "Is that a promise?"

"If you want it to be, then yes."

Finally, Raiden was able to leave, but it was hard. She struggled to walk away from the house; nothing in her wanted to leave. She was dizzy with desire; and shocked by her complete abandon. She didn't care if anyone saw them. Her thoughts tried to argue her into being responsible. But she didn't let it. She was going to enjoy this heady and electrifying experience.

The city of Tokyo was still busy at nine o'clock at night. Raiden had packed her bags when she arrived at home; booked a ticket on the next train to the resort and spent the rest of the day at the gym. She couldn't forget the way Haruka had touched her. Her skin tingled with her; her mouth still felt the other woman's lips. The only relief she found was by sweating at the gym; she had to work hard to keep from remembering Haruka's hands on her body. She'd often find herself lost in her memories and forgetting about her workout. So it took a long time to finish.

Nine thirty found Raiden getting out of her car and walking into the train station. It was crowded, like everything else, but she didn't care. A few minutes after arriving she was able to board and settled into her seat. She sat in the First Class car, letting her shoulders relax into the soft cloth seat. Her eyes drifted closed; she dreamed of Haruka.

The train eventually pulled out of the station; Raiden felt herself relax even more the further she got from Tokyo. By the time she arrived at the resort; she was giddy and excited. It took effort not to run into the lobby and ask for her room. She was so happy to be here and in a few hours Haruka would be with her. The thought of having the blonde beauty all to herself, made Raiden feel light-headed with joy.

Passing through the entrance, Raiden went to the desk and show her ID.

"Welcome to the Quiet Springs Resort, Rogers-San." The desk clerk greeted with a bow, "We have your room ready."

Raiden accepted her key card. Signing the register she turned. Her feet stopped before her brain knew why. It took several seconds before she recognized the figure at the entrance. She was grinning and running before her mind could tell her not too.

Haruka's arms wrapped around her, their lips met and the world disappeared.

It was too soon when the kiss ended; Raiden sighed softly, caressing a hand down Haruka's cheek. "You're early."

"I've been here since this evening. I had to see you." Haruka kissed her again. "I tried not to give in. I told myself to wait, but..." Haruka brushed her lips along Raiden's jaw, "I couldn't wait."

"I have my room, come up."

Haruka followed her to the elevator bay. Raiden kept her arm around the blonde's slim waist. The texture of her linen suit was rough but oddly exciting. Raiden glanced at Haruka as they waited for the elevator. The blonde was watching Raiden with a devilish grin. Raiden grinned sheepishly.

The elevator arrived and they stepped on. It took forever for the doors to close; they were alone. The doors had closed and Raiden didn't have a chance to breathe inward. Haruka had her up against the wall and was kissing her.

Her body melted in the rush of emotions; her mind fogged over in a delicious cloud of joy and need. Raiden lost track of time and space; she slid into the heat of passion with complete abandon.

Haruka stepped back, "Come on, we can't be caught in the elevator."

Raiden's hands trembled as she slid the card into the door lock. It took forever for the lock to snap open. No sooner had the door shut, but Haruka had her lips on Raiden's neck and was kissing downward again. Raiden let herself go and was smiling as her clothes came off and her thoughts drifted into hazy joy.


End file.
